User talk:S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i
Welcome Hi, welcome to Supernanny Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Birou Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plankton5165 (Talk) 17:56, November 2, 2011 Warning I have seen inappropriate edits when you first came to the website. If you continue to publish incoherent, rude information, then Plankton5165, who reverted your edits, will ban you. Please stop it immediately for now .~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ BAN NOTICE As you noticed, you called Nicole Birou the name "Sicko" and Gladys Irine a word that is not even a word, so listen to PB&Jotterisnumber1. If you carry on, you will be banned from editing the wiki forever. YOU HEAR ME?! You have a two-week penalty to stick with not messing up Fanon Season 1, or your gluteus maximus: talk to annoying orange, GOT IT?! Plankton5165 03:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) We two admins are very disappointed in your behavior. You have disobeyed again and ignored my warnings. This warning is official and we are serious. You have the opportunity to log in and apologize. We need to hear an apology from you because of your unacceptable behavior. Personal attacks will not be tolerated. I might suggest that we are currently having a talk. Your behavior didn't improve at all and I have to admit that what you did was wrong and you decided to transform this wiki into a disaster. Seriously, we are admins that don't vandalize and we are not part of your S0i gang. You have continued to abuse multiple accounts despite warnings given out. This wiki is not a vandalism zone but a wiki displaying fanon info about families that discipline their children when they misbehave. Your behavior is that of a spoiled vandal and we have to discuss this more thoroughly. You did not apologize like I asked you to. My sister Sydney is a decent name that is not named after something inappropriate. We do not insult users that they are actually orphans. I am not an orphan and neither does Plankton. You will not return to this site anymore and I am not playing a foolish joke. This means we must be serious. It is now Plankton's turn to discuss. I have to go talk to him right away to join this discussion. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ I do not live in the work house either, or my younger sister named Angelica. Also, Joseph (my first name) is a given name and it is not named after a penis or an orphan. UNDERSTAND? Plankton5165 02:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) This is your last chance to refrain from not telling the truth. Again, you and Plankton are negative contributors and you two should suck dicks. You two are not positive contributors, you two are the worst contributors EVER! I hope Plankton's name after a penis, cocksucker, idiot, and an orphan. Of course you have no parents. They died when you were a newborn baby. If not, then I hope your MOTHER's name is named after a vagina and an orphan. I also hope your FATHER's name is named after a PENIS and an orphan. Again, you ain't have no MOTHER, FATHER, or SISTER either. You're an ORPHAN. You live at the WORKHOUSE. Yer fuckin know, yer fuckin' parents were no good at all. And it was a lot better that they died and they did, or else they had been jailed or hung. One of the members of our S0i gang will fucking punch you right in the face, and kick you right in the nose. They'll punch you in the chest so hard, your kidney will fall, and I'll bang your head from the desk to the fucking computer until your teeth breaks. After your teeth breaks, I will SLAP YOUR CUNT and TOUCH YOUR TIT to KICK THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YA! Because Plankton is such a BIG BULLY and so are you. Our friends think you are a BITCH and so does our FUCKING S0i gang. You two are ARSEJABBERS, ASSRABBITS, BITCHFACES, BLOWFAGGERS, CARPETMUCHERS, COCKKNOCKERS, DICKSTAPLES, FAGCOCKS, FUCKFACES, GAYFUCKISTS, HOMODUMBSHITS, JISMASSES, JUNGLEBUNNIES, KIKECLOWNS, CHUBBY CLOWNS, CUMSLUTS, LAMEASSES, PEANUTHEADS, PRICKHEADED SHIT CUNTS, UNCLEFUCKERS, POTATO HEADS, SOMEONE OF A DEAD GRANDSON'S PET, NUNCHUCKS, CRYBABIES, AND WEIRDOS. Our S0i gang is full of positive contributors and they assist each other in even the toughest of the problems. You and Plankton, however, I'll tie both of you in knots and put potato and habanero juices to kick the shit out of you. There is 16 ways to kill your boss, 34 ways to kill orphans, 50 ways to kill cats, 75 ways to kill dogs, 120 ways to kill hamsters. I hope the name "copepod" also is named after a penis and a orphan. One again, it is slightest true. You have three days to recover and fix everything edited by our S0i gang that you have changed, or else yer fucking mother will get a fucking phone call from any of our members of our S0i gang, and I'm making this warning longer than any of the other warnings and it succeeded the screen, and there will be a fucking voice on the other fucking end, and this S0i gang member will tell you something, and then, seven days later, something bad happens to you, GOT IT WHORE HEAD?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM TELLING YOU?! Once again, you and plankton are ARSEJABBERS, ASSRABBITS, BITCHFACES, BLOWFAGGERS, CARPETMUNCHERS, COCKKNOCKERS, DICKSTAPLES, FAGCOCKS, FUCKFACES, GAYFUCKISTS, HOMODUMBSHITS, JISMASSES, JUNGLEBUNNIES, KIKECLOWNS, CHUBBY CLOWNS, CUMSLUTS, LAMEASSES, PEANUTHEADS, PRICKHEADED SHIT CUNTS, UNCLEFUCKERS, POTATO HEADS, SOMEONE OF A DEAD GRANDSON'S PET, NUNCHUCKS, CRYBABIES, AND WEIRDOS. And so was your bigger sister Sydney and your parents. I'm pretty sure the name Sydney was named after a vagina and an orphan. Because you are horrible contributors and I will keep editing the pages and all that you'll have to keep and remember this...TalkS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 4 21:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) FOREVER! Please refrain from attacking us because we are here to discuss this. You have been vandalizing many of the pages on this site. I would consider this inappropriate. I will not tolerate this attack anymore. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ >:( We are not happy